Alone Time
by redridingharlot
Summary: I tried writing this for the ten year later prompt but it demanded to be done for the fluff instead... Blaine and Kurt have a newborn.


**Author's Note: Cute fluff.**

* * *

**Disclaimer. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"Hey it's your turn." Blaine whispered, poking Kurt's side. The cries were getting louder and he didn't want the newest addition to the family to strain herself. When it was obvious Kurt wasn't getting up Blaine swung his legs off the bed, going to the bassinet, they decided until their little girl slept through the night it'd be better to have her close. Blaine smiled at his sleeping husband, slipping out to the nursery and changing the little girl, humming to her as her bottle warmed, "You're getting so big. Soon you won't even need Daddy and I to take care of you."

Kurt had awoke, thanks to the bed getting cold, and when he realized it was close to time for his alarm to go off he shut it off before shuffling to the kitchen where he could hear Blaine's coos. "She's not even two months old papa."

Blaine turned, grinning, "I know. But look at her. I swear when she was born she could fit in the palm of my hand. Couldn't you Lizzie bear?"

Kurt laughed, starting the coffee pot, only his Blaine could be so awake at seven in the morning, "Rach will be here in an hour, you want to get Lizzie dressed?"

Blaine looked down at the girl, checking the bottle, "She has over a half left, she can be dressed after that. Rachel will wait."

Kurt's lips tilted up, "You say that and she might not surrogate for us next time."

Blaine put the infant on his shoulder, burping her carefully, his heart fluttered at the thought of extending their family even more. "Next time?"

"Mmm Lizzie needs a younger sibling." Kurt poured a cup of coffee adding the perfect amount of cream and sugar, taking a sip before holding his arms out, "Give me the princess, I'll give her the last half of the bottle and that way you can inhale the coffee."

Blaine obeyed, Watching Kurt with careful eyes, through the years he had just gotten more gorgeous, Blaine didn't think it was possible but he had, his eyes sparkled more and more, his laugh sounded more angelic, or maybe that was just Blaine falling more in love as time passed. When Lizzie was burped again Kurt stood, craddling her to his chest, "I'm getting her dressed, if Rachel shows earlier tell her to hold her horses, she should be happy we're letting her take Lizzie out at all."

"Its not out per say, they're just going to her place. Finn will be there too you know." Blaine said, following Kurt, Rachel had a key, she could let herself in. "They demanded time with their niece."

Kurt gave Blaine a peck, "You only agreed to get me alone."

Blaine laughed, he wasn't going to disagree, he loved being a father, but having a newborn meant they were always so tired when they finally got to bed they never had special alone time anymore. Kurt got the little girl dressed, watching as her blue eyes took everything in. He carefully held her, rocking back and forth on his feet as he watched Blaine pack the diaper bag. "Don't forget two extra outfits."

Blaine rolled his eyes, as if was going to. "Remind me to buy more diapers tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, humming as Lizzie's eyes fluttered shut. "Kurt! Blaine! I know you're up, coffee is still fresh."

Blaine sighed, well there went their quiet morning. "I'll go shush her, come on and buckle Lizzie in her car seat."

Kurt grabbed the blanket they used to cover the car seat and made his way to the living room, he buckled the half-asleep infant in, giving Rachel a hug, "Hey, you sure you can handle an infant until three?"

"Of course I can." Rachel said, sure as ever.

Blaine shook his head, "We're going to be in all day, catching up on work, so if you have any troubles at all, call us and we can get there in ten minutes."

"Right. Well we're off, Finn was just waking up when I left so I expect a big breakfast before we coo over Lizzie all day. Have fun alone." She kissed their cheeks, before grabbing the diaper bag and the car seat.

Blaine and Kurt watched her until she got around the corner, she was close enough that they always walked, and it was warm enough to not worry about Lizzie getting sick, when she was out of sight Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband. "What shall we do today? Sleep, sex. Sex then sleep? Sleep then sex?"

Kurt muffled a yawn, "Definitely sleep first, unless you don't mind me falling asleep halfway through sex."

"Go warm the bed, I'm turning off the coffee." Two minutes later Blaine entered the bedroom, stripping all of his clothes off before pulling Kurt to him, Kurt was right, it was way too early for sex, but cuddles and naps was perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just cuteness.**


End file.
